The long drawn out story of reba
by angelwithoutwings12
Summary: This is just a story hope you like it! Not finished yet
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The News and Accidents**

"Cheyenne! Van! Kyra! Jake! Come down here please!" Reba called from downstairs. "I need to talk to you all". Cheyenne and Van came down first carrying Elizabeth and their second child Charles Brock. Charles Brock is Cheyenne's and Van's son also known as little Brock. Kyra and Jake came down after them. "Well now that Brock and Barbara-Jean are divorced, me and your dad think it's time for us to work on our relationship. Brock and I have still loved each other after the divorce but it's time to put that behind us. Plus we are expecting another child. I know that's wrong seeing Barbara-Jean is expecting too. But Brock and I love each other more than anything now." Reba waited for someone to speak but no one spoke. They just looked at Reba and Brock. Finally Van said, "Way to go Mr.H, about time you got rid of the blonde. I knew it wouldn't be long before you came crawling back to Reba." Brock gave Van a long look of disgust, then turned to Reba. "Kids, look I made the biggest mistake when I left Reba. I won't do it again and Reba knows it. "Yay, Mom and Dad are getting back together again! Jake cried then turned and ran out of the room. "Mom, don't take this the wrong way but im not sure how I feel about this. I mean, he did it once he can do it again." "Cheyenne, it's called trust, I know your father did a horrible thing but we have to learn to get past it. I love your father and he's gonna be apart our lives single, married, or divorced." "That's for certain." Van snickered. "Kyra, how do you feel about this?" Brock asked his quiet daughter. "Im glad, ya'll can finally work things out, at least Barbara-Jean wont be apart of our lives as much." "That's where you're wrong Kyra. Barbara-Jean is pregnant too; I have take care of Henry and the other baby too. But I wont be around Barbara-Jean, I will just being child support for a while, until she moves back in with her parents, who still want to kill me." "Barbara-Jean is moving back in with her parents?! Van cried dying with laughter. Oh this day is getting better and better Cheyenne. AHH!! "Van screamed. At that exact moment he slipped on the rug and fell on his butt. Everyone busted out laughing… "Hahahahahaha! So funny!" said Van sarcastically as he got back up rubbing his butt. BOOM!!!!!!Crash!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! There was a deafening crash from upstairs. "JAKE! Reba yelled. Are you okay? She yelled as they ran up the stairs. Brock and Reba ran into Jake's room followed by Kyra, Cheyenne, Elizabeth, Van, and little Brock. Jake was lying on the floor, blood was running out of his nose. "Reba, go called the ambulance" Brock said in a false-calm voice. Reba ran down stairs and called the ambulance. Within fifteen minutes, they came and got Jake and took him to the hospital. Then they all piled in the Van (Not Cheyenne's husband a car) and took off to the hospital. There they all waited to see Jake.

In Chapter 2… You discover Jake has a broken nose. But there is more too. They found abnormal bruises all over Jake's body. And Jake's parent have not been beating him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 of Reba

**Chapter 2 of Reba**

**Jake was put in the hospital for he fell off his bed and broke his nose. "Mrs. Hart? Mr. Hart? Hi, I am Jake's doctor. Dr.Collins. Jake indeed has a broken nose, but I am afraid I can't let him go today. We have found more problems with Jake. He has very abnormal bruises all over his body, and we need to keep him here for testing." "Oh my god! What's wrong with my little boy?! Reba cried grabbing the doctor by the collar. What's wrong with my son?" Reba started sobbing. Brock grabbed her and held her. "Well, Mrs. Hart, we think Jake has leukemia." Reba turned Pale for she fainted in Brock's arms. Next thing Reba knew she was in a hospital bed. "What happened Brock?" Reba asked weakly. Brock looks down at his ex wife. "Well, honey, they found some abnormal bruises on Jake, and they think he has leukemia, you just passed out." Reba grabbed on to the bed pole and tried to lift her self up but fell back weakly. "The doctor will be here any minute, Reba." Brock said nervously. "Have you checked on Jake, Brock? "Yes, I have. Cheyenne, Van, and Kyra are with him right now." Reba's door opened and Dr.Collins walked in. "I see I gave you a scare with Jake, Reba. Your blood pressure is way high up and we need to keep you in the hospital for a few days too. Just to make sure you're okay. He added quickly. "I just want to see my son, Dr.Collins, he means everything in the world to me, and I want to see him right now." Dr.Collins sighed. "You can't, Reba, im sorry, they just took Jake out of his room for testing. He is gonna be going through a lot of testing now, but we will make sure you see him later." Reba started to cry it wasn't fair she didn't get to see her son. Brock put his hand on Reba's shoulder. "The nurse will bring you medicine for your blood pressure and your nerves in a few minutes, Ms.Hart. Doctor Collins exited the room and left Reba and Brock alone. "How can this happen to us, Brock? Just as things were starting to be good again, this happens. I swear im gonna go crazy if I lose Jake. We can't lose Jake, we just can't Brock." There was a knock then in came, Cheyenne, Van, Elizabeth, Kyra, and little Brock. "Mom, how are you?" Cheyenne asked anxiously. "I am really fine dear, but the nurse will be back soon with my blood pressure pills and my coo coo pills. Cheyenne laughed nervously but Van just busted out laughing. "It's a bout time they put you on pills!" He cried. Cheyenne elbowed Van in the stomach. "Im sorry Ms.H, but it's just so funny." Reba gave Van, a very dark, twisted, sarcastic look before turning away. "Grammy are you okay?" Elizabeth asked looking like she was going to dread the answer she was going to receive. "Im fine, sweetheart, thanks for asking." Elizabeth cheered up immensely. A knock at the door interrupted the pleasant conversation they were just beginning to have. The doctor came in. Ms.Hart you can go home as soon as we get the papers are filled out but Jake will have to stay with as a good while for more testing. Here is your medicine for your blood pressure. "Doctor, Brock and I want to stay at the hospital with Jake." Reba said impatiently. Dr.Collins sighed and said. "Of course, parents naturally want to stay with their children but you can't. We have visiting hours, but you can't stay here all day and night, im sorry Ms.Hart but you cannot. I have signed out your papers, Ms.Hart, so when we get you out of here you can go visit your son." The doctor left the room five minutes before Barbara-Jean barged in. "Oh, Reba, why did this have to happen? Im so sorry". Barbara-Jean started to cry. "It's okay; everything will be fine I hope. But im fixing to get out of here and go see my son." Reba made an attempt to get out of the bed but she fell back weakly.**


End file.
